Chance of a Life Time
by DuckTapeGirl101
Summary: Kimberly(Kim) Maria Crawford the new girl at Seaford High. Kim is a skater and loves to do karate. She a typical girl. Jackson(Jack) Anderson Brewer the popular boy at Seaford High. When Kim comes to town Jack thinks she's an easy target, but he was wrong. 3 words could change it all. What are those 3 words and what will happen? OMG 59 reviews! Love you guys!
1. Summary

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with a Kickin' it love story. Its a Kick(Kim + Jack) one. This story will be called: Chances of a Life Time. I hope you all enjoy this story very much! Here the summary!**

* * *

**Summary:**

Kimberly(Kim) Maria Crawford the new girl at Seaford High. Kim is a skater and loves to do karate. She a typical girl. Jackson(Jack) Anderson Brewer the popular boy at Seaford High. When Kim comes to town Jack thinks she's an easy target, but he was wrong. 3 words could change it all. What are those 3 words and what will happen?

* * *

**Ok guys that's the summary I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 which will be post as soon as I write it!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**** DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 1 of Chance of a Life Time! I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 please review I really want at lest 5 or more for the first chapter and I'm planning on uploading chapter 2 next week or this Saturday it all depends on what my family is doing so yea. I will try upload Saturday though! Love you all and I hope you like chapter 1!**

**Review Answers:**

**Jessistyles247 : I did! Thanks for the first review! **

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

"Good Morning Seaford I'm Ricky Roggers here with the weather report. Right now the high is 79 and a low of 54 so don't bring out thoughs coats and jackets yet.." my alarm start, but I hit the snooze button. I rise out of my bed and make my way to my bathroom. Oh let me introduce my self. I'm Kimberly Maria Crawford, but call me Kimberly and your toast! I'm a 3rd degree black belt in karate. I love to skateboard. (I skateboard to school every morning.) I'm a really nice person, but just don't get on my bad side or you will get hurt! well that's all about me!

I take a shower and dry my hair off. Then I walk out of my bathroom and look in my walk-in closet. I tried finding an outfit that wasn't slut looking. I finally choose a light blue top with the number 33 on it. I put on a pair of Skinny jeans and boots. "There." I said. I went to my full length mirror and did my hair. I pyt my hair in a fishtail braid with a few bobby pins so keep it in place.

I went out of my room and down stairs. "Hey Dad." I said waving to him when I pass by the couch. "Morning sweetie. You ready for your first day?" He said. "Yea I am!" I said excitedly. "Cool well your mom's in the kitchen making breakfast." Dad said. I went to the kitchen. "Hey Mom." I said. "Hey hunny bun, so ready to head to school?" She asked. "Yea, so what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Pancakes want some?" Mom asked. "No thanks Mom." I said. (Oh I forgot to say I'm really big on pancakes.)

I grabbed my bag and raced out the door on my skateboard. I skated to school. Once I got there I hopped off my skateboard. I looked around to see so many groups. I was walking past them. Some where staring at me others where sating stuff like 'Damn she's hot' or 'I need to get her'. Most of them were by boys so yep. I walk by one group which I really didn't know what type it was. One of the boys looked at me. He looked at his friends and pointed back at me. He winked at me than turned back to his group. He had chocolate brown eye's and chocolate brown like hair.

I walked past them quickly and went into the school. I soon headed to the office. It was really simple to find. I looked at the papers I got from the office. It looked like 265 on the paper. I looked for the locker. I soon found it. I thought it would have something in it at lest, but I was wrong just an empty locker. Soon a girl came up. She had green eye's and log brown hair. "H, I'm Grace." She said. "Hi, I'm Kim." I said. "Nice to meet you Kim." Grace said. "You too Grace." I said back to her.

"So how you liking Seaford High so far?" She asked. "Good so far anyway." I said. "Great, well lets see who you have first." Grace said and took my schedule. She squealed. "What?" I asked. "You have all the same classes with me!" She said excitedly. "Really, sweet." I said. "So let he show you around!" Grace said and started walking. I followed her.

Soon she showed me all of my class and all of the extra stuff you could do. "So yea that's about it. The bell was about to ring so she took me to our home room teacher Ms. Anderson. We entered the class room and sat down in the front. "So what do you like to do?" She asked. "Well I like to skateboard, do karate..." I said and told her everything. "Wow me and my friends do karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, you should come down some time." Grace said. "Oh and I forgot to say that I'm a 3rd degree black belt." I added. Grace looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

* * *

**Hey guys so that's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it very much! So I will try updating again today it determines on how my day turns out and I've got to go back to school next Monday because our winter break ends on the 6th(Next Monday). So I will hopefully upload today again and hopefully I will update the entire week! I hope you would love me to if you do Then review, review, and REVIEW SOME MORE! I love reading them it makes my heart get excided and write more chapters!**

**Oh and I really don't like negative reviews so if you are going to review something negative then just say something like this!**

**EXAMPLE:**

**This was a ok story to me, keep trying!**

**That would be an great example of if you didn't like it so do something like that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm really excided to her the reviews about it! Love you all!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 2! I'm really excided to write this chapter! Jack and Kim will meet in this chapter or the next chapter, but just so you know they will meet! So to everyone who's reading my story I love you for it really much and this is my 3rd upload of to day Yay! Well lets get on with chapter 2 shall we!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"Wow me and my friends do karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, you should come down some time." Grace said. "Oh and I forgot to say that I'm a 3rd degree black belt." I added. Grace looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

**END IF RECAP**

(Still Kim's P.O.V)

"The only other black belt is Jack." Grace said. "Who's Jack?" I said. "Him and his friend Jerry, which I can not stand him, are the Popular boys of Seaford High." Grace said. Soon other kids start filing in. Soon this two duded came in. They walked up to us. "Hey Grace what to do girl." one of them said. "Jerry go away." Grace said. "Eeh nope!" the one who I think is Jerry said. "Come on Grace let us see the new girl." The other said. "Jack, Jerry GO AWAY!" Grace screamed at them. Soon the one I think is Jack came over to me.

"Hey New chick." Jack said. I didn't say a thing. "Come on girl tell us your name and we will leave." Jack said. "Kim, my name is Kim." I said. "Well KIM that was just easy now was it." Jack said and they walked to the back of the room. "Ugh I can't stand them!" Grace said. "Yea I'm think I can't stand them either!" I said back to Grace. Soon class started. "Good morning class, I'm Ms. Anderson." The teacher said. "Open your books to page 340 please." Ms. Anderson said.

**After First Period**

Soon the bell rang and first period was over. Finally. I walked out of the classroom with Grace. "So where to next?" I asked. "To Mr. Fox's class." Grace said and we started walking. "So I think Jerry has a thing for you." I said. "No I don't!" Grace said and she also blushed. "Well I think someone(Points to Kim) has a crush on Jack." Grace said trying to get even. "Umm NO." I said. "Yea well I wouldn't go out with him if I were you." Grace said. "Why?" I asked.

"Well, he just dates girls for there looks and then dumps them the next day or right after he takes them to his room and well you get it." Grace said. "Yea ok lets go." I said. Well went to Mr. Fox's class. "Hopefully Jack and Jerry aren't in this class." Grace said. Soon I saw Jack and Jerry. "You had to Jinx " I said. "Oops." Grace said.

Jack's P.O.V

I was in Mr. Fox's class. "Hey duded look." Jerry said and pointed to Kim and Grace. This class just got better.

* * *

**Yea guys I know this chapter wasn't long I'm really sorry! I will try making a long one around 3,000 or 2,000 words next time! Love you all!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it very much! this book will most likely be 23 or 30 chapters it depends on the schedule! This book will hopefully be finished by school ends! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Review Answers:**

******UnbreakableWarrior: Thanks!**

******Anialoveskick: Thanks so much I'm glad you like it! **

* * *

**RECAP**

I was in Mr. Fox's class. "Hey duded look." Jerry said and pointed to Kim and Grace. This class just got better.

**END OF RECAP**

(Still Jacks P.O.V)

Kim and Grace sat down on the row in front of us. They both turned around. "Jerry, Jack!" Grace said. "You better leave us alone or your dead meet!" I Kim said. Yea like she could stop me I'm a 3rd degree black belt for crying out loud. Not like she knows any karate. "Whatever blondie." I said. I could tell she was pissed of now. I leaned back in my sit and laughed.

This day was just getting better and better. Soon Mr. Fox walked in. "Good morning class ." He said. He went to his desk and told us to open our textbooks to page 80. We all did. I got a note from Jerry. It said: _Duded lets bug them._ I wrote back in agreement. Jerry started spit balling Grace when I spit balled Kim. We tried not to laugh, but it was so funny. Soon Kim turned around.

"Brewer you are so dead after school!" She yelled. Soo Mr. Fox stopped what he was doing. "Kimberly, out NOW!" He said and point to the door. Kim walked out. Soon the paper flew back to me. It was from Jerry. _Nice one bro, got to goodie two shoes gone! _I laughed at his comment.

Kim never mess with Jack Brewer.

Kim's P.O.V

I can't believe him! Just wait Jack Brewer, never mess with a Crawford girl. I walked to my locker waiting for the bell to ring so Me and Grace could go to lunch together. While I was waiting I organized things in my locker, book bag, binders, etc. I was getting bored out of my mind. I soon headed to the gym. I went to the girls locker room. Since I have my karate gear with me I decided to practice because, I'm not in class.

I put on my gi, but now my belt because, if someone walked in here they could tell Jack I'm a black belt also! I walked out of the girls locker room and I started with some kicks and punches. Then I did a side kick and a few cartwheels. Soon the bell and rang when I was about to finish with a back flip. So I back flipped to the girls locker room.

I got dressed and headed to my locker. I saw Grace there. "Hey Grace." I said. She turned around. "Hey Kim, so you ready to go to lunch?" She asked. "Yea lets go!" I said. We headed to the lunch room. "Come on let me show you where we sit." Grace said. "Ok" I said.

We got to her table there was 1 guy and 4 girls. "Kim this is Milliton, Julie, McKenzie, Mack, and Emily." Grace said pointing to each of them while saying there names. "Ok well nice to meet you all." I said. "Nice to meet you also." They said in unison. I looked around the lunch room. Then I spotted Jack and Jerry's group.

"Who's at that group?" I asked. "Ok let me start from the left. There is: Mike, Noah, James, Ricky, Jack, Jerry, Dave, Fred, and Caleb." Grace said. "So Jack and Jerry are like the leaders of the group?" I asked. "Yep" Grace said.

* * *

**Hey guys that's is I hope you enjoyed and super story it wasn't long I will try getting it longer, but its hard!**

**Love DuckTapeGirl101,**


	5. Review Answer

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here Sorry I am not updating a chapter this is Review Answers so I'm super sorry Chapter 4 will be uploaded tomorrow or maybe even tonight! Love you guys!**

**Review Answers:**

**All Guest: Thanks! Updated!**

******ProudlyUnique: Thanks so much. That means a lot to me :)************  
**

**********Anialoveskick**: Thanks and happy new year to you too!

**********kickinitlover11: OMG Thanks so much!**

**************Jessistyles247: Updated**

******************wolf6004: Thanks.**

******************XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 4! I hope you all excided for it. I know you have been waiting awhile! I've gotten over 1,000 views! Thanks so much to everyone. Now lets get on with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it just my OC's I wish I owned Kickin it, but I'm 13 for crying out loud!**

* * *

(Still Kim's P.O.V)

I got up and walked pass there table. I have no idea why I did that, but I did. Some girl was walking over to there table and the bumped into me. "Hey watch were your going Bitch!" She screamed in my face. "Well how about you watch were your going!" I yelled back! "I'm guessing you don't know who I am Bitch." She said. "Well that's true, but just because, you don't know some one doesn't mean you can hurt them!" I screamed and it was very loud. Soon the whole and I mean the WHOLE cafeteria was watching the fight between me and this girl.

She started to kick and punch me, but I blocked most of them. One of her punches hit me square in the nose. Lucky it did not bleed. I took her by the hand and flipped her over me and her landing on the hard ground. Soon a girl came up and told her my name. Oh shoot! "Well, well, well looks like Kimberly here like to fight, at least that's what it seems like." She said. "Hell yeah I can fight, but your just a waste of my time!" I shouted! Soon I was throwing punches at her. One punch I throw hit her in her stomach. She fell to the ground and got back up. "At least I don't have a dead brother!" She shouted. **(A/N: Yea I know that sounded kind of lame, but I think it will work for now any way!)** The Whole cafeteria looked at me. I was angry I ran out.

I ran to where no one could find me. The basement. No one goes there any more so I decided to make it where I go when I need to cry or punch something instead of punching someone. I rarely cry, but if its about my brother than there was a reason for it. He was like my best friend until that day. **(A/N: The story of her dead brother will be written in chapter 7 or 8 when Jack asks her about him.)**

I ran to the basement and sat against the was and basically I cried.

Jack's P.O.V

**(A/N: This is the fight part again, but this is how Jack see's it!)**

I was talking with the guys when Kim got up and walked past our table. I could not take my eye's off her. "Duded really." Jerry said. "What?" I asked. "nothing, just nothing." Jerry said. Soon Donna Tobin was walking over here. Just great the girl what thinks I'm her boyfriend just has o cause a problem now didn't she. "Hey watch where your going Bitch." Donna said. Kim's going to get it. "Well, how about you watch where your going!" Kim yelled back. Wow a girl who fight back I like those type of girls... WAIT WHAT! I do not like Kim and never will!

The fighting continued. "I'm guessing you don't know who I am Bitch." Donna said. Then Kim started. "Well that's true, but just because, you don't know some one doesn't mean you can't hurt them!" Kim screamed at Donna. Wow! I've never seen anyone fight Donna back before! The WHOLE cafeteria was watching the fight.

Soon Donna started kicking and punching Kim. I could tell she blocked most of them. This fight was getting interesting. Soon Kim took Donna's hand and flipped Donna over her. Wow, now that's a strong girl. Soon one of her minions walks over and tells her Kim's name. It was Mimi Blackwood who told Donna Kim's name. "Well, well, well looks like Kimberly here like's to fight, at least that's what is seems." Donna said. "Hell yeah, I can fight, but your just a waste of my time!" Kim shouted more like screamed. Soon Kim was throwing punches at Donna.

I watched very closely. Kim punched Donna in the stomach. Donna fell to the ground, but got back up. "At least I don't have a dead brother." She said. I saw the look in Kim's eye's. How that hurt her. Kim soon ran out of the cafeteria. "Guys, I will be right back." I said and ran off trying to find Kim. I looked everywhere to find her. Soon I remember we had a basement. I started heading that way when Donna came up. "Hey babe, so did you see how that girl ran off like that!" She said and smiled. "Yeah Donna I did, and BTW we are through." I said and ran off the basement to look for Kim.

I soon reached the basement. I opened the doors and walked down the stairs. I soon heard crying and I walked a little bit faster. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw Kim. I ran over to her. "Kim, you ok?" I asked. "Yea Jack I guess, well I've got to go see yea..." Kim said and trailed off. She started walking, but then fell to the ground and she like of looked like she had passed out.

I picked her up bridle style and put her on some desk in an abandon classroom in the basement. I got my cell phone out.

I called Jerry, he was the only one in the group that would understand this situation.

Jerry- Yo, Jack where did you disappear to?

Jack: Um ,I went looking for Kim.

Jerry: Really to mean it seems like you love her.

Jack: No I don't!

Jerry: Yeah you do!

Jack: What ever, now I'm in the basement and I need help Kim is unconscious.

Jerry: Really what happened!

Jack: She stared walking and then just fell to the ground.

Jerry: Ok I will be there in a minute with Grace if that's fine.

Jack: Yea, we all know you have a crush on her, I don't really care just come help me.

Jerry: Ok be there in a min.

I got of the phone with Jerry. Soon I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and to the classroom. Soon Jerry and Grace bust throw the door. "What on earth happened to Kim!" Grace shouted. "here's the story." I began.

**FLASHBACK**

I looked everywhere to find her. Soon I remember we had a basement. I started heading that way when Donna came up. "Hey babe, so did you see how that girl ran off like that!" She said and smiled. "Yeah Donna I did, and BTW we are through." I said and ran off the basement to look for Kim.

I soon reached the basement. I opened the doors and walked down the stairs. I soon heard crying and I walked a little bit faster. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw Kim. I ran over to her. "Kim, you ok?" I asked. "Yea Jack I guess, well I've got to go see yea..." Kim said and trailed off. She started walking, but then fell to the ground and she like of looked like she had passed out.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow, we need a doctor stat!" Grace said and she called the hospital. "I need and ambulance." "Because, me best friend fell the ground unconscious." "The addresses is: 127 Seaford Lane" "Ok we will bring her out." "Thanks bye." Jerry, Grace, and me picked up Kim and rushed her out of the school before anyone could see us. I saw the ambulance. "Over there guys." I said and pointed to the ambulance.

The paramedics came out and put her on a cart and into the vehicle. "Can one of you call her parents?" One of the paramedics asked. Grace said she could because, Kim gave her there number just incase something happened and they need to know. Grace started talking with them. The paramedics asked if we wanted to ride in the ambulance with Kim. We all nodded and got in. Jerry and I got on the left side on the cart and Grace on the other side. I wonder what will happen to arrived at the hospital and saw Kim's parents there. They started with asking us so many questions like: 'Is Kim ok?' or 'What happened?' I soon explained everything o them.

**A Few Hours Later**

Soon a doctor came out. "Kimberly Crawford?" She asked. We all stood up. "She's going to be fine." She said kindly. "Why did she pass out?" I asked. "She has luscaule, which case of when you have seen or heard something about some one you have seen been shot or killed in any kind of way and Kim has it severely bad so she may not wake up for a few days or so."**(A/N: I made that up its not real) ** She said. "You may all visit her now." She said and showed us her room. We all gasped.

* * *

**Hey guys! So how did you like Chapter 4? It took me a full 2 hours to write it because its 1,716 words long which I'm surprised that I could write so much in just two hours! So I have a few questions for you to answer in a review and I will post who got them right or wrong in the next chapter! Please post in the review section or PM me! Here's the questions!**

**Will Kim really wake up?**

**Does Jack like Kim more than he should?**

**What happened to Kim's brother that made her have luscaule?**

**Ok well guys I've got to write chapter 5 now so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Love you all!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 5! Remember Jack and Kim should get together in about chapter 13 or maybe chapter 15 I'm not sure yet. If your asking. This story right now is taking place in October! Well lets get writing! Oh and Kim's Brothers story will most likely be told in the next chapter!**

**Review Answers**

**Jessistyles247: I am for the second time today things for reviewing your like my number 1 reviewer!**

* * *

**Recap**

Soon a doctor came out. "Kimberly Crawford?" She asked. We all stood up. "She's going to be fine." She said kindly. "Why did she pass out?" I asked. "She has luscaule, which case of when you have seen or heard something about some one you have seen been shot or killed in any kind of way and Kim has it severely bad so she may not wake up for a few days or so."**(A/N: I made that up its not real) ** She said. "You may all visit her now." She said and showed us her room. We all gasped.

**End of recap**

(Still Jack's P.O.V)

Kim's parents went up to Kim. "Oh sweetie, why did this have to happen to you." Her mom said. I need to figure out what happened with her brother it make me learn more about her. Soon Kim's parents left which left Jerry, Grace, and me. I hope she woke up soon. I've go so many questions to ask. Jerry and Grace Just left which just left me. I sat down beside Kim and watched her hoping she would wake up soon. I soon dozed off.

**A Few Days Later**

Kim's P.O.V

I would just now wake up, but I could still here. I heard doctors talking. "Yeah he just wouldn't leave until we made him go yesterday afternoon." One of the said. Wait who was waiting for me? Could it had been Jack or Jerry and anyone that's a duded that knows me. I soon heard some one walk in and the doctors leave. "Hey Kim, Jack here, everyone's worried about you and Grace really is she hasn't been to school in 3 days because of you and neither have I." Jack said. Was he the one the doctors where talking about?

"I have something to tell you when you wake up well its more of a question. Well I better head off see you when you wake up Kim." Jack said and gave me a peak on the cheek. Then he left. Does Jack have a crush on me? Na he couldn't there's plenty girls in the sea for him. I mean he's popular. He doesn't like he and why do I even bother. I soon yawned and opened my eye's and I looked around the room.

I found a card beside my bed and I opened it up. I read it. It was so thoughtful, so will written, so dazzling! I put it back because, I wasn't sure it was for me. Soon the door open up. It was Doctor Frank. **(A/N: I made him up)** "Ok Kimberly your awake." He said. "Its Kim." I corrected him. "Ok well I'm going to call your parents and tell them your awake." He said and started putting there number on the phone.

Soon my parents came and Jerry, Grace, and I'm surprised Jack and here. I thought he would be the first one here after all he did rescue me. "Hey everyone." I said waving to them. "Kim I'm so glad your awake I've missed hanging out with you!" Grace said and came and hugged me. "Grace... Cant... Breath." I said. "Oh sorry Kim." Grace said and got off me.

I got some stuff from Grace she gave me some new outfits and some new boots. I started filling dizzy. I soon fell right back to sleep. "What happened to her Doctor Frank?" My mom said. "I'm not really sure, this has never happened to a patient before with her case that she's in." Doctor Frank said. "Will she be ok Doctor?" Grace said. "I'm not sure, I think you all should go in the waiting room until we call you." Doctor Frank said and they all left. I got really scared I wasn't sure what to think of . I might be in a coma I have no Idea what is going to happen!

Jack's P.O.V

I was sitting at home. Soon I got a text from Jerry. Jerry's text said that Kim just woke up. I texted back to him that I would be there in a minute. I put on a green shirt and some jeans and shoes. Then I got another text. It was from jerry again. It said: _Duded don't bother coming down Kim just fell back to sleep and the doctor doesn't know what happened and how to cure it. you can come, but you going to have to wait. _I decided to go and so I skated to the hospital. I finally arrived there and saw everyone siting there waiting.I wonder will happen to Kim. I want to know more about her I was hoping she would be awake by now.

**A Few hours later**

Soon a doctor came over to us. "Are you all with Kimberly Crawford?" He asked. we all nodded. "Great will it seems that Kim is in a coma, but its as bad as we thought. We are hoping she will have un in a month or two." He said. I won't be able to see Kim for 1 or two months! That's insane!

* * *

**Hey guys that's chapter 5 for you! chapter 6 should be posted today also and maybe chapter 7! I'm so glad you all love this story so far! Thanks to all that reviewed it really helps me update faster! Well I better get going and write chapter 6 you will find out how Kim's brother died and I will be skipping 1 month and 15 days because, if you read the story then you will find out why! Well see you guys later!****Remember this story should be 23- 30 chapters I will let you guys pick but it has to be between those numbers!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 6. Yea I know aren't yall so happy? Anyway I've made a new story which is called Bad Boy, New Girl! I hope you all enjoy! Remember I go back to school(7th grade) next week so I will try my best to update!**

**Review Answers:**

**scurtui24: Yea but just for 1-2 months, she waking up in this chapter because I'm skipping 1 month and 15 days. Things for suggesting how many chapters I should go!**

* * *

**RECAP**

Soon a doctor came over to us. "Are you all with Kimberly Crawford?" He asked. we all nodded. "Great will it seems that Kim is in a coma, but its as bad as we thought. We are hoping she will have un in a month or two." He said. I won't be able to see Kim for 1 or two months! That's insane!

**END OF RECAP**

Kim's P.O.V

I tried opening my eye's, but it was really hard to. People started coming into the room. I soon felt my arm move and then my eye's were open. "She's awake!" My mom shouted. I saw beside me a sleeping Jack. Aww he's so cute when he sleeps. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! I can't like him. Soon Doctor Frank came in and started talking to me. "So Kim, are you feeling any better?" He asked. "Yea I guess." I responded. "Good well you can be released in a week just to make sure your healthy to leave." He said and Him and my parents walked out. "Hmm wonder what that's about." I said to my self.

Soon Jack woke up. He didn't notice I was awake so he just sat up and stared at the door. This is going to be so funny. I'm going to scare him. "Hey Jack." I said tiredly and weak. He turned around and saw me. "Kim your awake!" He said happy as can be. "Yep." I said weakly again. I lied to the Doctor I felt weak and tired. "Kim are you ok?" Jack asked. "Not really I feel weak and really tired." I said to him. "Try to stay awake or you could slip into a coma again." He said over protectively. Really!

"So, about you being in the hospital..." Jack started. I all ready knew what he was going to say because, I know I have Luscaule. "Yea I know, I have know since I was 3." I started. "Wow really that long ago?" He said like it was insane. "Yea." I said weakly again trying to stay awake. Soon Doctor Frank came in. "Jack can we speak with you for a moment?" He asked. Jack got up and went with him and my parents. What's going on?

Jack's P.O.V

I got up and went with Doctor Franks and Kim's Parents. "Jack is hard to tell someone this, but Kim only has 36% chance to live." Kim's mom said in tears. What Kim might die! I was told to go back to Kim's room so I did. "What did they want?" Kim asked weakly. "Doctor Frank said that you have a 36% chance of surviving." I told her. "Well I might as well tell you what happened to my brother. "It was a summer day I was 3 my brother was 8. We both had Luscaule, I had it worse than he did..." Kim started. "We were playing in the back yard and a car pulled up. The 3 year old I was ran up to the car and my brother tried to come and get me..." Kim continued.

"He yelled my name and I turned around and a guy had a gun to his head..." Kim said and she cried a little. "I was held back by another guy. I was forced to watch my brother..." Kim keep saying. She didn't sound to good. "Get shot. It runs throw my mind everyday and even have nightmares about it..." Kim said now sobbing. "It's like I've lost a part of my life when I get reminded I got hurt so bad they day this. What happened to me now happened when I was 3 and that's when I figured out I had lost my best friend, my brother, anything I could call him..." Kim and while Kim's Parents walked in and asked for be to go home. They must have heard what Kim was telling me.

* * *

**Hey guys Sorry short. Anyway now you know what happened to Kim's brother and I put a twist in there didn't I can anyone guess what I did? Will I will tell who did in the next chapter hopefully! love you all! This is my third update today I think? and it only took me 25 min's to write it! REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW more!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	9. Author Note

** Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with an Author note! So I need an Ida from chapter 7? I'm not sure what should happen so I need an Idea that would be very helpful and I'd give you credit! Love you all!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	10. Chapter 7

** Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 7! I'm so excided and so I've asked for some ideas and I got one from a reviewer who I think rocks! I'm going to use this Idea for or until chapter 13 because that's when I Jack and Kim are getting together so that means shorter chapters about 500 words or so! Lets get started!**

* * *

Kim P.O.V

I was not moving, but I soon felt a movement in my arm and then I felt it throw my whole body. I soon woke up. "Ah Kim your awake!" Doctor Frank said. "! will go get your family." He said and left. I got bored out of my mind waiting from him to return. Soon Jack came into the room. "Kin, your awake!" He said surprised. I giggles a little. "Yep!" I said in full recovery. "cool." He said.

Soon Doctor Frank came in, but my parents were not with him. "Ok Kim well, you have to stay here for the rest for at least 3 days then you can do home." Doctor Frank said. "Ok, but where are my parents?" I asked worried. "I'm not sure." He said and left the room. where could they be? Jack and I started talking for a bit until he had to go when his mom came and picked him up. What's going on?

Doctor Frank came back in. "Kim your a loud to go on Wednesday, but someone must be watching you for 2-3 weeks and I will call you when you can go back to school." He said. "Ok Doctor Frank." I said.

**Skipping To Wednesday**

I was so happy because today I was getting released today at 2PM! I'm so excided to get back to my life. Jack's been coming over here for since I was passed out in the basement! He's so sweet, nice, and WAIT WHAT! What am I thinking. I can't like him ! He may be sweet, but he has prettier girls to love him not me. I have no Idea why he's chasing me. I'm worth nothing in his life.

I sat around bored out of my mind even though I go home today. I watched some TV when Jack came in. "Hey Jack." I said. "Hey Kim, you ready to go home today?" He asked. "Yea why wouldn't I?" I said and laughed a little. Jack came over and sat on the chair beside my bed. "So have you seen my parents?" I asked. "No not that I know of." He said. "Oh, ok." I said back. We talked and laughed a bit until it was 2PM. "Yes finally thing to go home!" I said jumping around to room. I totally forgot Jack was here and he saw me to this. I heard him chuckling. I turned around. "Yep I think anyone in this room could tell your really excided to go home Kim." Jack said.

I changed into my regular clothes that Jack brought me. I bet your asking why. Well he knows how to get into my room without my parents knowing. There's a tree near my window and he can climb it and so I told him to go get my stuff. We were at the front desk and soon my parents showed up. "Mom, Dad!" I said and ran to them. They just walked by ignoring me. I just walked back beside Jack while my parents signed to release forms. They left...with out me. Jack and I walked out of the hospital and Jack called his mom.

Jacks mom picked us up and she dropped me off at my house. "Thanks Mrs. Brewer." I said and waved by to them and grabbed the Key under the welcome mat. I opened the door and went inside and sat on the couch. I watched some TV and played on my phone for a bit when I got a text. It was from Jack.

To: Kim

From: Jack

Hey Kimmy.

* * *

To: Jack

From: Kim

Duded really your calling me that!

* * *

To: Kim

From Jack

Yep, I am. So your parents home?

* * *

To: Jack

From: Kim

Nope, I'm not sure why, the doctor said that I need some one to be with me just incase it happens again and I can't go back to school for 2-3 weeks. :(

* * *

To: Kim

From: Jack

Want me to come over?

* * *

To: Jack

From: Kim

Sure, see you in a bit.

* * *

I put my phone away and waited for Jack to come over. These are going to my the slowest 2-3 weeks of my life!

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked chapter 7! So Chapter 8 should be posted today also. Maybe even chapter 9 and 10 be posted also! Love you all well I need to get written!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	11. Chapter 8

** Hey guys DucTapeGirl101 here with chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy it! So to all that review I love you guys for it. It really motivates me to update! Sorry I didn't update earlier I was playing CLUE! I lost my dad won and my little brother(He's 8) lost as well. anyway lets get started!**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Jack finally came over. "Hey Jack." I told him as he walked in. "Hey Kimmy." He said. Does he know not to call me that! I got up and flipped him. "Like I told you Never. Call. Me. Kimmy. Or. Any. Other. Nickname!" I said. "Ok, ok." Jack said and got up. "So what you want to do?" I asked. "How about 20 questions?" Jack said. "Sure why not." I said.

Question 1: "what's your favorite sport?" Jack asked. "Karate." I said.

Question 2: "How many Boyfriends have you had?" Jack asked. "Um 5 or 6." I said.

Question 3: "How many times have you moved?" Jack asked. "3 counting here 4." I said.

Question 4: "Where did you live before you moved here?" Jack asked. "New York." I said.

Question 5: "What was your brothers name?" Jack asked. "Jason." I said.

"How about we continue this later." I said. "Sure ok." Jack said. "So, are you sure you don't know were my parents are?" I asked. "Yea I'm sure. I haven't seen them for a month or so. They were never home." Jack said. "Ok, so how is everyone else?" I asked. "There good, well Grace is still mad and sad." Jack said. "Oh ok." I said.

I went to my room and played on my phone for a bit when Jack walked in. "You ok Kim?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine, your welcome to go if you'd like I can take care of my self." I said. "Nope doctor said there must be some one with you till 7PM every day." Jack said. I looked at the clock. It said 6:56PM. Only 4 more minutes. "Oh, ok. That means 4 more minutes left." I said. "Yep, so what you want to do now?" Jack asked. "I don't care." I said. So we decided to talk for those 4 minutes.

Soon the clock rang. "Well you better go." I said a little sad. "Ok well see you tomorrow I guess." Jack said and left. Does this boy really care about me or is it all just an act?

**2-3 weeks later**

I yawns and got up. Today was the day I could go back to school. I got out of bed and took a shower then went to my clothes and picked out a green shirt with words that said 'Don't Mess With Me'. I put on skinny jeans, boots and my hair in a fishtail braid. I went down stairs. There was still no sign of my parents. So I grabbed and apple and took my skateboard and skated to school.

Once I was there and walked in and went straight to my locker. There I found Jack. Aww he was waiting for me. I was walking over there when that girl who I fought months ago was there and looked at me. Then she started kissing Jack. Really she did that right in front of me! I stood there surprised and just walked past them and opened my locker and headed to my first period class.

I got there and sat down in the back. I usually sit in the front, but today I decided to sit here. After what I saw I could not focus for most of first and 2nd period. The Teachers asked if I wanted to se the nurse. I just shook my head no.

Lunch time came around and so I got out of my seat and sat at the lunch table with Grace and the other ones. "Hey Grace." I said. II freaked them out. "KIM, your alive!" Grace said. What? They thought I was dead. "What do you mean I'm alive?" I asked. "Well, lets just say there's a roomer going around that you died." Grace said. "Who started it?" I asked. "Donna." Grace said. "Donna who's Donna?" I asked. "You remember that girl you fought a few months ago?" Grace asked. "Yea?" I said. "That was Donna." Grace said. "Oh... She Is So DEAD!" I screamed. I stormed out of the cafeteria.

Once I found Donna. I went over to her!. "Donna!" I said angrily! "What.. Oh its the Bitch." She said. I took my fist and punched her. "Never. Mess. With. Kimberly. Crawford!" I screamed at her. "Yea says the girl who has no parents and has a dead brother." She said. I froze up. Is she trying to kill me I screamed. Soon people crowed around us. "Never talk about my brother!." I said. Soon I got punched in the stomach. I fell to the ground. I got back up and made my way to the basement. Just like last time.

* * *

**Hey guys! So how did you like chapter 8? If you did please Review. If you can't tell I LOVE reviews! anyway so chapter 9 might be posted today and I'm starting o write it right now so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	12. To scurtui24

** To scurtui24: Yea I changed it a bit to not make it go so fast because I want Kick to happen in around chapter 13 or maybe chapter 10!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	13. Chapter 9

** Hey guys here's chapter 9 I think sorry if its not, but I pretty sure it is. Well anyway here's what ever chapter this is! Oh and Jack and Kim will get together in the next chapter or chapter 11! love you**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I sat in the basement just like last time. Soon I heard foot steps come down. It was Jack. "Kim are you ok, what did Donna do to you?" He asked. I just sat there before I answered him. "I heard that Donna spread a roomer that I was dead. Grace told me..." I started. "Then I punched her and then she punched me. Then she talked about my parents and my brother..." I said no sobbing in Jacks arms. "Kimmy, its ok just try not thinking about it you don't want to pass out again do you?" Jack said. "No." I said. "Thanks Jack, I own you one." I said and got up. He got up also and we headed to our next class.

I sat in the back with Jack. I'm so glad we have this class together. I'm think me and him are friends now. I really wasn't pay attention at all, all I focused on was Jack. I took out a piece of paper and doodled on it. Soon the bell rang and I was out of that room before you could say butterfly. Jack came after me. Soon as I was out of there I went to my locker. Grace was there. "Hey Grace." I said to here. "Hey Kimster." Grace said.

I got my stuff and walked to my next class Jack wasn't in that one so I just waited for the class to end. I must say I really do like Jack. Grace was in the class which I was happy about. Soon as I walked in Donna stopped me. "Well, Well, well looks like Kimmy here returned." Donna said with her fist up. "Donna I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." I said and crossed my arms while smiling. "And why is that?" She asked. "Well just saying not to mess with me that's all." I said and laughed a little.

"What ever your up to Crawfish you better give up like those guys did with your poor dead brother and your parents that gave up on you." She said. "Ok that hurt! I punched her, but she dodged. Soon she punched me to the ground and I was not moving. Not one bit. I could hear, but not talk or even move. I heard some one run over. "Donna what did you do to Kim!" It sounded like Jack. "Well I didn't do a thing." She said while I heard them walk away. Soon I was picked up and put in a hospital cart and token to the hospital. I hope I survive this one.

I soon was wheeled into a room and was hooked up to all this machines. I felt life less. Soon I heard some one come in. "Hey Kim." It sounded like Jack. I hope you wake up. your parents need you, your friends need you, I need you so please wake up." Jack started. Aww he cares about me. "I really hope you wake up in a few days your my whole world, I'm hoping you can here this." Jack said. Soon Jack left and I was there alone once again.

**Few Days Later**

Jack has ben back telling me hats going on and telling me to wake up I think its so sweet. Soon someone opens the door. Its Jack of course. I hear him come and sit in the chair beside my bed. "Hey Kim." He said. "Kim, I think I'm in love with you, there I said it. I love you Kim and always will," Jack said. "Aww he loves me, WAIT he loves me! I love him too. I've just never told anyone.

Soon I felt a soft pare on lips on mine. It was so sweet and kissed back. Soon I started waking up. I felt as if I could open my eye's again. Soon my eye's fluttered open. I turned to see Jack. "Kim?" He asked like it was a question. "Yea?" I said back. "Your alive!" He said and hugged me. "Wait you didn't hear anything I said did you?" He asked worried. He I can lie if I need to. So that's what I did. "Nope I didn't hear anything you said. "Good." He said in relief. "When can I bee released?" I asked. "Um you can go today." Jack said. Yay! I jumped around the room.

I can't believe Jack likes me, I mean The Jack Brewer like me a nerd or lets say not Ms. popular. Soon I felt a soft pare of lips on mine again. It was Jacks of course. So I kissed back. Soon we broke part. "Uh.. Sorry." He said and ran out of the room. What happened?

* * *

**Hey guys so that's chapter 9! Chapter 10 will be the chapter they get together! Aren't yall excided? If you are the post a review if you are! Thanks to ****scurtui24** for the Idea to this the last few chapter because I just used her Idea but kind of changed it a little bit! so I give credit to her for the lest few chapters because I used her Idea! Reviews help me upload! Oh and I have 27 reviews I'm so happy about and I've only written only 9 chapters not including the Author note or To **scurtui24** or the summary and the Review Answers, but counting this chapter equals 9 chapters I've written! Love you all!

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	14. Chapter 10

** Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it and Jack and Kim get together in this chapter!**

* * *

**RECAP**

I can't believe Jack likes me, I mean The Jack Brewer like me a nerd or lets say not Ms. popular. Soon I felt a soft pare of lips on mine again. It was Jacks of course. So I kissed back. Soon we broke part. "Uh.. Sorry." He said and ran out of the room. What happened?

**END OF RECAP**

Jack's P.O.V

I ran from the hospital. I can't believe I did that! I just kissed Kim! I ran all the way home and texted Jerry.

To: Jerry  
From: Jack  
Duded, I just kissed Kim1

To: Jack  
From: Jerry  
Really! That's great!

To: Jerry  
From: Jack  
No its not!

To: Jack  
From: Jerry  
Why not? you like her don't you?

To: Jerry  
From: Jack  
Well, sort of.

To: Jack  
From: Jerry  
I know you do. If you really like her than tell her. If she says she likes you back then go for it man!

To: Jerry  
From: Jack  
Thanks man! See you at school!

I stopped texting Jerry when I got a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. It was Kim. "Hey Jack." She said. "Hey Kim." I said back. I let her in and we sat on the couch. "So about back there at the hospital..." Kim started, but I cut her off. "Kim I'm really sorry." I told her. "Its ok Jack." Kim said. "I've got to tell you something anyway." I said. "What is it?" Kim asked. "I Kind of think I love you Kim." I said, She smiled at me then hugged me. "I love you too Jack." She said.

There was an awkward silence between us. "So...you going to school tomorrow?" I asked her. I really hoped she would. "Maybe, I'm not really sure yet. I mean I just got released today and I need to think for a bit." She said. "Its fine. You don't have to go if you don't want to." I said. She hugged me then stood up. "Well I've got to go." She said. "See yea Kim." I said a waved bye to her. She waved back. Soon she was gone and I was left there to think of what to do. Does Kim really like me or is it just an act?

**The Next Day**

I woke up and got dressed in a blue skater shirt, jeans, and some shoes the grabbed my skateboard and started to school. I was hoping to see Kim, but I probably won't if she didn't come. I reached my locker and got my stuff. Soon some one came up behind me and I turned around. It was Kim. "Hey Kim I thought you wouldn't come because of yesterday?" I said. "Well I had to." Kim said. "Ok, well you ready to go to class?" I asked. "Yep lets go." Kim said and we headed off to class. We started talking.

"So, are you mad about what I did yesterday?" I asked her. "No, just shocked." Kim said. "Well I'm glad you didn't head anything I said." I said and laughed well Kim just stood there. "Kim, you didn't head anything right?" I asked one more time. "Well When your knocked out you can hear stuff just not see or move." Kim said. Oh no. Kim knows that I said some stuff I shouldn't have. "Oh." I said. "Its ok Jack." Kim said.

* * *

**Hey guys I know short chapter, but school starts tomorrow! I'm so excided to see my best friend Summer! Well I better put out my stuff for tomorrow be cause there's a chance it might SNOW! I really hope it does! I haven't see snow this year yet! So If you have seen snow this year your so lucky! Where I live (York, South Carolina) is in the single digits which will be 8 degree's when I'm heading to school and I will freeze to death. Not really its just that I'm cold natured and I get cold really easily so I'm going to freeze especially when it snowing! Well Love you all! Chapter 11 might be posted today if not it will be posted tomorrow after I do my homework if I get any. I usually finish it around 4:30! Well Love you all! (Longest paragraph ever!)**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	15. Chapter 11

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 11! So sorry the throw you off and said the Jack and Kim would get together in the chap. So I will make them go on a date in this chapter then in the next chapter Jack will ask Kim to be he's girlfriend! Oh and sorry I haven't updated 've had writers block and it took me while to write it anyway! I've got a 2 hour delay because, of the weather! I'm so happy! Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I started waking down the hall away from Jack. Does he really love me? If he does he would have took me out of a date by now! I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. I saw a poster on the wall and it said "Winter Formal! This Friday! Hope you all have a blast!" I looked at it for a moment. Hmm, maybe Jack will take me to the Winter Formal for a date? I just keep walking.

I reached my classroom and sat down in the middle of the class. You should know me by now that I like to sit in the front, but today I decided to sit in the middle for a change. Soon Brody walked over and sat beside me. Ok, I really hate him and he knows that I do! So why would be come and sit by me. here's the answer. "Kim will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" He asked. I looked into his eye's and all I saw was no emotion like guys do when they really like some one.

Before I could answer Jack came into the room and sat beside me, well on the other side. "So, will you Kim" Brody said. "Sorry, but no." I said. Soon before I knew it a was being held against the wall and let me tell you. I hated it very much. "listen here Crawford and listen good! No I man no one says no to me." Brody said. I kicked him in the gut and took off running. I reached the class room and sat down be side Jack. Lucky there was just a person that sat beside me and the on the other side was Jack.

I looked at Jack and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a while. When I looked into his eye's I saw emotion. Like me wanted to tell me something. "Kim...?" He started. "Yea Jack." I answered him. "Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" He asked. It was a whisper so no one could hear us. "Yea, I will." I said. He smiled and I smiled back.

Class began, but I was just not focused because, Jack asked me to the Winter Formal! This is the best/worse day ever! I heard the bell rang and so I got up and walked out the door so I could go to lunch. Jack caught up to me. "Hey Kim." He said. "Hey Jack." I responded. We walked in awkward silence. We made it to the cafeteria and I went to find Grace. I just had to tell her the news!. I found her and ran up to her. "Grace!" I said. "Kim, I have some amazing news!" Grace said, "Me too, you go first." I said. "Ok well Jerry asked me to the dance!" She said. "Awesome! Well Jack asked me to the dance as well!" I said. "Yay!" We said at the same time!

I went and sat with her and the other guys. We talked for a bit. and soon lunch was over and we had an assembly. So we all went. I sat beside Jack. and Grace sat beside me which Jerry was beside her. Soon Principle Meyers came on. "Good afternoon students. Today We will be having and assembly about Winter Formal." Principle Meyers said. Some girls squealed. "Anyway, I would like to say that was have King and Queen sign ups in the hall way if any of you guys or girls like to sign up." principle Meyers said.

Soon the assembly was over and we all have to return to or regular classes. I passed the sign up sheets and Jack had all ready gone. I quickly signed my name for the Queen. Then Donna and her possy came over. "Looks like little Kimmy wants to try to when Queen, well look again and you see me when win unlike little Kimberly here." Donna said. I got really angry and I punched Donna and then ran down the hall to the next class.

**The Next Day (A/N-It is now Friday and they don't have school because of the dance!)**

I was super excided about the Winter Formal! Grace and I have been talking about it for week now and We've found the prefect dressed! Mine is a blue strapless dress and it had some pink flowers around the waist band. It also came with a head band to match. I was so excided I didn't buy any shoes so I called Grace and asked her if I could borrow some blue hells and she lent me some and then we styled at my house until 8:00PM because, that's when the dance starts.

I got my blue dress on with my blue hells and head band. I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled. "You look amazing Kim." Grace said, I turned around. "Thanks Grace! You do too!" I said. Grace was wearing a purple strapless dress with 3 layers of different shades of purple. She is also wears some purple earrings and some purple hells. Soon I looked at the clock and it said &:45. "Come on Grace we've got to go!" I said and we got in her car and took off.

We-I mean Grace was driving like a drunk person. I must say I felt the same way she did. Soon she stopped at the school. I said Jack and Jerry. So me and Grace went up to them. "Hey guys." I said. "Wow, Kim you look Wow!" Jack said. "So do you Grace." Jerry said. Grace and I giggled and then we went to the gym because, that's where the dance was.

We got to the Gym and Jerry took Graces hand and took her out of to the dance floor. Jack did the same thing. Soon Donna went on the stage and was about to sat something because, the music turned off. "Hello everyone and welcome you all the Seaford High's Winter Formal!" She said She saw me and glared at me. "So, now I'm going to pick someone to come up and sing a song for us!" She said. "Oh great and I know who that's going to be. Donna looked around for about five minutes and then said "Kim, why don't you come up and sing something." She said and glared at me. I looked around. "Come on up Kim." She said. Soon I went up on to the stage. I heard the band start playing a song. I knew this song by heart!

Nothing Going To Stop Me Now by: Olivia Holt

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter than the sun  
You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em

Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
Don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Go and cross it off your list

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm moving faster than you think  
You might miss me if you blink  
Every day I'm getting stronger, stronger

But I was born to break the rules  
So that's just what I'm gonna do

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Just go and cross it off your list

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter than the sun

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

I stopped singing and I heard people clapping. They thought I was good? I walked down the stage steps and stood next to Jack. "You were really good Kim." He said and hugged me. "Thanks Jack." I said. Soon they put on a slow song and Jack and I danced to it. This was like a dream come true. "I'm going to get us some punch." Jack said. Grace came over. "Kim that was really great song you sang, I would have never had the courage to do that!" She said. "Thanks Grace." I said. Me and Grace chatted a while. Soon the boys came back over and gave us our punch.

"Thanks Jack." I told he. "No problem." He said. Soon Principle Meyers came on. "Hello students, I hope your all having a great time, I know I am.' She said. We all laughed a little. "So now its time to announce the King and Queen for the Winter Formal!" Everyone got excided. She held out an envelop. She took out the paper and read "The Prom Queen is Kim Crawford..." She started. I went up there to get my crown. It was placed on my head. "The Pro King is Jack Brewer." She said and jack came up and got his crown also.

"Now time for the King and Queen dance." She said and left the stage. Me and Jack slow danced all most the whole night. It was the best night of my life. I got the prefect date, the perfect friend and I won prom Queen. an this day get any better! "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked.

* * *

**Hey guys so I hope you liked my chapter! So I changed it Jack asked Kim to be his Girlfriend. What will Kim say? Is Donna out for revenge Brody as well? Well you will all have to wait until the next chapter which will hopefully be up by this week end! Oh and I got a chorus trip in May to Carowinds! Its May 24 2014! I will need to get to my middle school by 9:00AM and I an suppose to get back at 10:00PM if I'm riding the bus back to the school! This trip will be amazing! Well that's all guys see yea! Love you all! Oh and I got over 2,000 words anit that just the best feeling in the world when you think you can' do something, but you do it! It feels amazing like I am right now! Well bye guys! Have a great day!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	16. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl202 here with a Author's Note! Sorry this is not an chapter. :( I know you all wish it was! Anyway, so I hopefully going to upload a chapter tomorrow and at least 3 times on Saturday it depends on my schedule on that day, but I will try upload on Sunday as well! Next week I have spirit week! I have to dissect a frog on Wednesday of next week! That is going to be really cool! I have a pep rally next Thursday which I'm super excided for! Oh and Friday of next week(17th) and the following Monday(20th) I will write as much as possible so I better start writing chapter 12 enjoy!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	17. Chapter 12

**Hey guys DuckTapGirl101 here with chapter 12! Oh and the Story Ideas is being shorten to Sunday! So on Sunday at 3:00 or so I will post When winner story that all yall chose and if yall haven't chosen yet I suggest you get to choosing it ends this Sunday! The Story Idea thing is on my profile! Love you all now here's chapter 12!**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Now time for the King and Queen dance." She said and left the stage. Me and Jack slow danced all most the whole night. It was the best night of my life. I got the prefect date, the perfect friend and I won prom Queen. an this day get any better! "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked.

**END OF RECAP  
**(Still Kim's P.O.V)

"Well let me thank about it.. Yes." I said. Jack smiled and picked me up and twirled me in the air. I laughed and then I was put down. "So you read to go home Kimmy?" He asked and the realized what me just said. I smiled at him. He spoke. "Wow, that's the first time I didn't get flipped or punched cause I called you Kimmy." He said. "Well you and you ONLY can call me Kimmy if anyone does there DEAD!" I said. "Not if the gang?" Jack asked. "Nope not them either." I said and laughed.

Jack soon drove me home. "Thanks for the great night Jack." I said. "No problem Kimmy." Jack said. I smiled and peaked him on the cheek then went into my house. My Mom and Dad were sitting there as if they had to tell me something. "Mom, Dad what going on?" I asked worriedly. "Well Kim your cousin is coming over next week and she will stay here for awhile so I need you to me nice to her." Dad spoke. I just left the room quietly and went up to my room.

Ok so here's the back ground on my cousin. She all ways tries stealing everyone that I'm close too. When I lived in New York she came over for about 2 months or so and after those two months nun of my friends talked to me. She turned them all against me and so that's why we live in Seaford now. I really hates when she visits when I have a boyfriend that's hot. She will try taking them like she has done in the past. Well that's all the info on my cousin.

* * *

**Yea I know guys short, but I had to hurry. Plus I need a new character to me Kim's cousin so I'm asking all of you to help me out. Now heres the things I need to be in the review or the PM that you can send me.**

**Name: (First and Last)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Dislikes: (Up to three)**

**Likes: (Up to three)**

**Other:**

**That's it yall. I hope yall have a great week end and hoping to see yall tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. So, Kim's cousin wont show up until a chapter or two so I can pick which name I like the best! Super sorry if I don't pick your name I might use it in a different story! Well lets get rolling shall we?**

* * *

**RECAP**

Ok so here's the back ground on my cousin. She all ways tries stealing everyone that I'm close too. When I lived in New York she came over for about 2 months or so and after those two months nun of my friends talked to me. She turned them all against me and so that's why we live in Seaford now. I really hates when she visits when I have a boyfriend that's hot. She will try taking them like she has done in the past. Well that's all the info on my cousin.

**END OF RECAP  
**(Still Kim's P.O.V)

I just sit on my bed. I can't believe it. Soon I got a text. I grabbed my phone and looked at the text it was from Jack.

To: Kim  
From: Jack  
Hey Kimmy so what's up?

To: Jack  
From: Kim  
Nothing just that my cousin is coming over next week and staying for a month.

To: Kim  
From: Jack  
Really that sucks. What is your cousin like?

To: Jack  
From: Kim  
Well lets see, She hates me, is jealous that I have a great life, etc.

To: Kim  
From: Jack  
Wow, well I better get going see you later Kimmy XOXO.

I got off my phone took a quick shower. I just can't believe my cousins coming I mean what did I ever do to deserve this torture from her! I sighed and went to bed hoping tomorrow would be a better day than this one turned out to be.

**The Next Day**

I woke up with a rats nest in my hair. I got up and looked at my self in the mirror and all most fainted my hair was such a mess it takes an hour to get it all out! So I grabbed some clothes which was a block shirt with a white number on it which was number 49. Then I also grabbed my skinny jeans and my sneakers. I waked to my bath room and changed into them. I came out and looked at the clock. It said 6:45. Which means I have at least an hour and fifteen minutes to work on my hair. So I got to it.

Soon my hair was finished so I put it in a Top Not and headed to school. My parents weren't up yet so I decided to take my skateboard to school. I grabbed it and raced on out the door. I got to school and walked to my locker were I see Jack. "Hey Jack." I said. "Hey Kimmy." He said and peaked me on the cheek. I blushed a light pink, but it was too light to notice.

I grabbed my History book because, I had History first so did Jack. "So Kimmy how about we go to the Zompires movie tonight?" Jack asked. "Um Sure I guess." I said back. "Great pick you up at 6." He said and smiled. I smiled back. We reached the class room and I sat down beside Jack. I tell you right now History is not my best subject, plus I just hate History.

Soon the bell rang and everyone was out of the class. I'm guess no one liked this class. I went to my locker. Jack had to go to his locker, but his was all the way across the school. Once I reached my locker Donna and her possy walked over. "Listen here Crawfish, Jack is mine and all ways will be so I suggest you back off or else." Donna said. "Was that a threat, from a girl who is just a fake." I said back. "Your going to pay Kimberly, your going to pay!" Donna said. Man she really knows how to pisses me off doesn't she. I grabbed her hand and flipped her. "listen Donna, I can beat you anywhere any time so don't get your hopes up." I said and headed to Math.

People Stared at me as I walked to math. Hey Donna got was she deserved so that's the end of that. I finally made it to Mrs. Falls class room. I had homework that I had to do for her. I guess I never did it. She came around collecting it. "Ah Ms. Crawford where's your homework?" She asked. "Sorry Mrs. Falls I guess I forgot it." I told her. "That's strike 1 Kim get 3 strikes and you get detention." She said and went to Rachel the girl who I was sitting beside.

That class finally ended. "Class remember exams are next week so study hard." She said as we all left. Oh no! I am not a fan of exam's and if my cousin's in that class things will not end well. Instead of lunch I headed to the library. I had a report due in Mr. Else's class. First I got on the school's website and looked what was new on it. One tab said 'Kick prevails'. That was obviously what Grace did since she does the school's website. Hopefully my cousin doesn't find out.

I got on the school's website and started on my report. I finished it just in time because, the bell had just rang so I quickly printed it out and then headed of to Mr. Else's classroom. I reached his classroom and put the report in the basket on his desk. "Thank you Kim." He said and then other students started putting there's in the basket as well.

**After School**

The last bell rang and I got my skateboard and went home. I got home and saw...

* * *

**Hey Guys I gave yall a cliffhanger. Yep so I want a person go guess who was at Kim's house. If they get it right I will give the a shout out! So to all a great day and to all a lovely night! Lol I just maybe that up. Anyway I've typed chapter 14 all I need id at least 6 more reviews so I can reach my 50th reviewer and who ever that is will get a shout out and a piece of cake! So remember I need a person to play Kim's cousin. so here's the stuff I need from you if you've made up a character!**

**Name: (First and Last)**

**Age 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Dislikes: (Up to three)**

**Likes: (Up to three)**

**Other:**

**Bye for now!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	19. Kim's Cousin Entry's

**Hey guys! Only 2 more reviews to reach my 50th reviewer! Anyway here's are some name's I've got from some people in the review's. I will post the creator as well who came up with it so here it is. **

TheDeformedLlama

Name: Bethany Lanho  
Dislikes: Karate, Boyish Clothes, Kim Crawford  
Likes: Fashion, Gossip, Making Kim's life miserable

Guest

Name: Alexis Starr Crawford  
Age:16  
Likes: Dressing Up, Make-Up, Stealing Kim's Life  
Dislikes: Sports, Nerds and Kim  
Other: Her image is this mean popular girl that gets what she wants

me

name: Anna Crawford  
Dislike: Kim, nerds and ugly clothes  
Likes: hot boys, fashion and hating Kim

thuglife12345

Name: Kaitlin Barnett  
Age: 16  
Dislikes: sushi, skateboarding, sneakers  
Likes: spa treatments, fashion, heels

Jessistyles247

Name: Simone Evans  
Gender: Female  
Likes: cheerleading, clothes, karate

SnookieB123

Name:Ashley Benson  
Age:16  
Dislikes:Kim, Karate and tom boy stuff  
Likes:Hot boys(Jack), making Kims life miserable, mean girls.

**Ok well that's it! I underlined the person's name and their entry is below there name! So tomorrow I will be picking between these 6 or there might be some more entry's soon!**

**Kim's Cousin Entry Sheet**

**Name: (First and last)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Dislikes: (Up to three)**

**Bye!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**

**Likes: (Up to three)**

**Other**


	20. Chapter 14

**Hey guys its DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 14! Ok this story will have 30 chapters! and now I get to pick the winner which is DUH, DUH, D****UH... I've picked out four I like and the name I picked will be mentioned in the story so here's the four I've chosen! The four I've chosen is ****Alexis Starr Crawford, Kaitlin Barnett, ****Vivian Crawford********, and Peyton Clark**! So I will mention one of these in the story! Thanks to all that helped me out and I'm willing to put the other one's in my next two stories! So again sorry I didn't pick some of yalls I just thought these were the best! Anyway lets get on the chapter 14 shall we!

* * *

**RECAP**

The last bell rang and I got my skateboard and went home. I got home and saw...

**END FOF RECAP**

"Hey Kimmy." The Person said. "I ran over and flipped her. "Never call me Kimmy Peyton!" I said and got off top of her and went to the couch. "Ok, so where will I sleep?" She asked. "The guest bedroom duh!" I said and rolled my eye's at her. Apparently she saw me do that because, She stomped off. Some times I can't stand her! Soon my mom walked in. "Hey Kim, how was school?" She asked. "Fine... Why is Peyton here so early?" I asked. "Well, your Aunt Vivian had to do something so, she dropped of Payton." Mom said. I went to my room and texted Jack.

To: Jack  
From: Kim  
Hey, my cousin came over a week earlier! I'm so angry!

To: Kim  
From: Jack  
That sucks. :( You want to hang out later Kimmy?"

To: Jack  
From: Kim  
Yea, see you at the park bye! Love you!

I stopped texting Jack when I noticed Payton in my room. "Payton what are you doing here!" I said. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me so I can get some new clothes!" She asked. See this is what I mean she is so annoying and I hate shopping. "Sorry P but, I have other plans and you need to get your stuff ready school tomorrow." I said and she finally left.

Payton reentered my room. "Guess what Kim!" She said excitedly. "What P." I said annoyed. "I talked to really cute boy!" She said. I got up and walked over to her. "What cute boy!" I said. It better not have been Jack! "Well I'm not sure what his name was, but me a chocolate brown eye's and cute Brown hair." she said. Soon I got a call from Jack. "Hey Jack." I said on the phone. "Hey Kim, just to tell you I didn't talk to your cousin she yalked to me please don't be mad. Jack said. It sounded like he was crying. "Ok Jack I forgive you. Love you. See you at the park in a few." I said and we both hung up. I turned around to see Payton standing there. "What?" I said. She had the evil smirk on her face and left the room. This can't been good.

"Kim, Payton, dinners ready!" Mom yelled. I headed down stairs in a blue shirt with a panda on it, skinny jeans and some Jordon's. "Sorry mom and heading to Jack's." I said. "Ok, be safe." She said and then a headed to the park where I should meet Jack. Soon Jack showed up. "Hey Kimmy." He said and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey Jack." I told him. "So, what do we do about your cousin?" Jack asked. "I'm not sure, but she going to our school, when will we ever get to hang out!" I said. "Payton gets everything she wants!"

"Kimmy, clam down. We will make this work one way or another." Jack and soothing me. I cheaked my phone and it said 11:00PM. Shoot its 1 hour passed curfew! "Sorry Jack I've got to go, thanks again." I said and kissed him and I ran back home.

I opened the door to find mom sitting down waiting for me. "Kimberly, where have you been?" She asked in an angry tone. "With Jack and the park." I said. "Its 1 hour passed your curfew! Your grounded for 2 months, no phone, no TV, no laptop, not electronics period!" She said angry. Man I never new my mom could get this angry. I ran to my room and cried my self to sleep that night.

**The Next Day**

I got up and put on a yellow top with many layers to it with some skinny jeans and my Jordon's. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. "Hey Kimmy." Payton said. Seriously can't she get that in her head. I grabbed her hand and flipped her. "Stop calling me Kimm..." I was stopped when mom walked in. "Kimberly! How could you do that to your cousin! Now its 3 months of grounding!" She said and gave us our lunch's and we were off to school. We got to school when Donna showed up. "Hey Crawfish who's this." Donna said to me.

"Donna I am not in the mood and is Crawford!. Come on P." I said walking but, Payton never followed. "Payton come on!" I said. "No, I'm stay with them." She said pointing to Donna and her possy. I walked off and found Jack. "Jack, Jack." I yelled. "Hey Kimmy, what's up?" He asked. "Payton, Is, Hanging, Out, With, Donna." I said. "This can't be good. Payton's locker is beside Jack's which I hate that it is. Jack and I were talking. "Kim can you show me where my classes are?" She asked. "Why don't you go ask Donna." I said.

Payton's P.O.V

I was put my a locker beside that duded I saw at the mall. "Yea I know Jack." Kim said. So his name is Jack. I walked over to them. "Kim can you show me where my classes re?" I asked. "Why don't you go and ask Donna." Kim said. Ok that just hurt on so many levels. "Well Jack will you help me out?" I asked him. "Um Sure I guess. If that's fine with you Kimmy." Jack said and put his arm around Kim. "Yep fine with me I guess. See you in class Jack." Kim said and gave him a peak on the cheek. Talk about Ew gross! Kim left for her class and Jack showed me to my first period class. "Ok here's your first classroom you need to go to everyday..." Jack said. Soon I smashed my lips onto his and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim walking bye. My plan is a working progress.

* * *

**Hey guys so. What will Kim do to Jack and Payton. So thanks to all that voted but, Payton was the winner! Good Job to all that helped. out or Voted. Anyway I'm super sorry I haven't uploaded in the last couple of days or a week. IU promise to update atlest 4 times this wek end because, I have a 4 day week end! Love you!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	21. Chapter 15

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101, here with chapter 15! only 15 more chapters until this story is done and I'm planning it being done by the end of February! I glad I have al most 75 reviews! It would be swawesome if I got that 75 reviews before I have to go back to school. If you make that happened then you will get a virtual pie or cake and a shout out! thanks to all that reviewed. I've also got a question for you. Would you like me to make a squeal? If so then this is what its going to be about.**

**Kim and Jack are married and Kim is pregnant with triplets. (Yea I know I just had to do that because, I'm a triplet but, they aren't going to be named after me and my bros.) She faces troubles along the way but, at the end its just perfect. **

**So that's most likes what its about. If you would like me to do a squeal to this story them review or PM. Lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**RECAP**

I was put my a locker beside that duded I saw at the mall. "Yea I know Jack." Kim said. So his name is Jack. I walked over to them. "Kim can you show me where my classes re?" I asked. "Why don't you go and ask Donna." Kim said. Ok that just hurt on so many levels. "Well Jack will you help me out?" I asked him. "Um Sure I guess. If that's fine with you Kimmy." Jack said and put his arm around Kim. "Yep fine with me I guess. See you in class Jack." Kim said and gave him a peak on the cheek. Talk about Ew gross! Kim left for her class and Jack showed me to my first period class. "Ok here's your first classroom you need to go to everyday..." Jack said. Soon I smashed my lips onto his and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim walking bye. My plan is a working progress.

**END OF RECAP  
(Still Payton's P.O.V)**

I saw Kim and she looked at me and she got tears in her eye's and ran out of the school. Perfect. Jack broke apart. "Payton I have a girlfriend your cousin." Jack said. "So." I said. He walked away trying to find Kim. Really he still chasing after her, he should be with me! I walked off to my next class with was biology. Ugh I hate this class.

Kim's P.O.V

I ran off to the park. I got to the park and climbed my special tree which helped me think. Soon I spotted Jack. I can't believe him! He cheated on me with my cousin! I didn't do a thing to him! He spotted the tree and ran over and started climbing it. "Kim look I'm so..." Jack started but, I cut him off. "No Jack I can't believe you cheated on me with my cousin!" I yelled. "I didn't cheat on you Kimmy I really didn't!" Jack said. I kicked him out of the tree. "No Jack never again!" I yelled and jumped down and ran off again. Jack of course followed me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Kim please let me expain." he said.

"Why, why would you kiss my cousin!" I yelled. "Look Kim I didn't kiss your cousin she kissed me." Jack yelled back. "Ok if you say so." I said. "You know that's it! That's it were through!" Jack and ran off. I think I just lost my boyfriend/best friend.

* * *

**Hey guys Yea I know its short but, it just enede that way. Yea Kick will come just a little later. Kim and Jack will get back together this was my plan for this to come. I hope you enjoyed chapter 15! Have a great day!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


End file.
